My Eyes Adore You
by SlytherinGirl0220
Summary: A girl is attacked by a vampire and wakes up in the care of Dr. Cullen, who takes her back home so she can live with him and his family. But what happens when they fall in love? Post Breaking Dawn.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: okay, I basically am obsessed with this story! I think I stared writing it in English class a few days ago! But so far, I love it, and I hope you guys do too! **

**Carlisle: You might want to remind them that most of the characters aren't yours.**

**Me: Oh, yeah. Darn it! All the characters (with the exception of Georgiana) belong to Stephanie Meyer. **

**Carlisle: Good job. **

**Me: You know what; I wish you belonged to me.**

**Esme: what?**

**Me: Oh hey Esme! Didn't see you! Uh, nothing…**

***awkward silence***

**ENJOY THE STORY and I really like reviews. ;) **

Loud music was blasting and the road was really difficult to see, but I guess that's what you get when you decide to drive in the middle of the night. I'd been driving for about an hour without a clue where I was going, just desperate to get out of this small town. Now, it was pouring rain like usual and it was pitch black outside. I was only seventeen, and completely and utterly terrified. I'd had this feeling that someone had been following me a while back, and was starting to get that feeling again.

Out of nowhere, someone jumped in front of the car. I slammed on the brakes and went spiraling off the road. I slammed my head against the window.

The car finally stopped and I could feel blood trickling down from where I'd hit my head. I was barely conscious.

"Finally! We can eat!" A voice said. It was very deep, and scary. I felt a shudder run down my spine.

"Maybe we should play with her first," a second voice said. It was a lot similar to the first voice. Tears welled up in my eyes and I couldn't see anything. I was terrified.

"Felix, what did I tell you about playing with our food?" the first voice asked. That was when I felt it. Something sharp bit into my neck. I was too weak to cry out, to scream. But, oh the burning. I felt like my entire bloodstream was on fire. My whole body ablaze with invisible flames. It lasted a while longer, and then I was greeted with nothingness.

xxxxxxxxx

It was really bright. I'd opened my eyes too quickly. Was I dead? I opened my eyes slower this time, and took in my surroundings. It appeared I was in a hospital. I looked up and my eyes met two butterscotch ones.

"Georgiana?" a voice said. I groaned. "You were attacked by a vicious animal. You're in Forks, right outside of LaPush. I am your doctor, Carlisle Cullen." I blinked, trying to focus on the face the eyes belonged to. He was breathtaking. He was pale and he had blonde hair. And those eyes, that just tied everything together. I felt like I was floating on air. Maybe it was just the pain killers. "Now, may I ask what you were doing on that road in the middle of the night?"

"I was visiting friends in LaPush. I was heading back home, to Chicago. Only, I lost my way…" I was suddenly very hungry, or rather, thirsty? "I'm parched," I said. Dr. Cullen smiled and handed my a Styrofoam cup with a straw, I took a sip and smiled. It wasn't water, in fact I had no clue what it was, but it tasted good. I finished it in less than a minute.

I suddenly became aware of everything around me. I could see farther, and I could hear almost everything around me, even outside of the hospital. I could hear people across the street. A couple was fighting, and a mother was calling her daughter back to the car. What was going on?

"Alright, Georgiana, listen to me," Dr. Cullen said, taking the cup from my hands. "I lied before; you were not attacked by an animal. You were attacked by a vampire," He whispered. "By the time you were found, the venom had already made its way through all of your blood. There was nothing I could do. I am _so_ sorry." My brain had a very hard time catching up to all that he just told me.

"What?" I asked, noticing how beautiful my voice sounded.

"I know its hard to believe, but I would never lie about something like this. You're fine to go home, but you are going to stay with my family and I for a while. We can teach you how to control your thirst, so you don't attack people." He said. What in God's name had just happened?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two days later, I finally understood everything. Dr. Cullen spent a long time explaining it all to me. I was on my way to his house, to meet the family he had told me all about. I never appreciated how god-like Dr. Cullen was. He was gorgeous. I could look at him all day and all night.

We pulled into the driveway of the house and my jaw dropped. It was beautiful; so big and full of large windows. It was like a dream house! I couldn't help but stare at it.

"Wow," I muttered. Dr. Cullen smiled and got out of the car, then opened the door for me.

"Alice got you some new clothes and make up, and things like that," Dr. Cullen informed me.

Before he could even open the front door, a girl with a pixie cut and adorable face opened it for us. She must be Alice.

"Hello! I'm Alice! Welcome to our home!" she said, hugging me. "Come in!" she seemed so excited. The whole family was in the entry room waiting for me. There was a blonde, Rosalie, I suppose, a brunette, which must have been Bella, and another brunette, who must have been Esme, smiling at me. The boys were standing on the other side of the room.

"Hello," I muttered. My voice took me off guard every time I spoke. The boys were all staring at me, and I coiled away from them into Dr. Cullen's arm.

"Boys," he said his voice scolding. They instantly changed their expressions, making them more welcoming.

"Welcome Georgiana," Esme said, coming over to hug me. I felt like Jell-o, like my legs were going to give out any second. "Oh, gosh, you really look thirsty. You need to feed. Carlisle, why don't you take her and show her how to hunt? She trusts you the most," Esme said. Dr. Cullen nodded and put his arm around me.

"Come, Georgiana, I'll show you," he said. I leaned into his familiar touch and breathed in his scent, calming myself.

After the hunt, we went back to the house.

"Come on, Georgiana, Bella and I will show you your new closet!" Alice said once we got inside.

"Alice, I think she needs to rest," Dr. Cullen said.

"No, I'm fine, Dr. Cullen," I said. "In fact, now I feel a lot better now."

We walked up to the spare bedroom, which was to be my new room. I loved clothes and I'd hoped the clothes Alice was wearing were like the ones she picked out for me. When she opened the huge closet, my jaw dropped. She knew my style perfectly! Everything in there was Gothic Victorian and very elegant, but also very modern.

"Thank you!" I squealed, so excited. I grabbed an outfit and tried it on. I looked in the mirror and gasped. I hadn't looked at myself in a mirror since the accident. I looked so beautiful; my once straight and thin hair was thick and curly. It was a waterfall of blonde ringlets, and my face had sharper features. My eyes looked red, but Dr. Cullen had said that was normal.

"You haven't seen your reflection yet have you?" Bella asked. I glanced over, but found I was unable to tear my eyes away from my reflection. I had a hard time believing it was really me.

"I'm pretty," I muttered.

"You'll get used to it," a voice said from the doorway. I turned and saw Rosalie. "The others might not. I know everyone still stares at me even if they've known me for a while," Alice rolled her eyes, but smiled.

Once I was dressed, we headed back downstairs. Everyone was sitting in the family room, as if waiting for me. When I walked in, they got dead silent. Esme walked over to me.

"Georgiana, we really want to hear your story. I know you just met us, with the exception of my husband, but it would help us find your attackers," she said. I nodded and took a seat on the other side of Dr. Cullen. The familiarity of him calmed me down.

"I lived in Chicago. My parents and I were fighting, a lot. I was in love with this boy, Thomas. He had a girlfriend, but one night, we hooked up, right before graduation. I got pregnant, and when I told my parents, my dad was so angry that he beat me up; so I had a miscarriage. They kicked me out, so I got in my car and drove to La Push.

"I went to live with my old friend, Jacob Black for a while. But I didn't do anything; I just sat in my room and cried. One night, at midnight I decided to leave. I took a wrong turn because I was freaking out. I thought someone was following me

"Then, someone jumped out in front of my car. I hit the brakes as hard as I could and went spinning off the road. Someone bit me, and I felt like I was on fire, then I passed out…" My voice cracked. Dr. Cullen wrapped his arm around me, and I wanted to cry, but no tears fell.

"Do you remember what your attacker looked like?" Edward asked. I could see anger blazing in his eyes.

"There were two of them. I didn't see their faces, but I heard one call the other Felix," I said. Dr. Cullen looked up at Edward, and they shared an intense look.

"The Volturi," Alice muttered. Bella's eyes widened.

"The what?" I asked.

"The most powerful vampire coven. They are basically like vampire royalty," Dr. Cullen said. "They must have had a reason to try and kill you," I whimpered and Dr. Cullen embraced me, trying to calm me down. I hated death, it terrified me. The mere thought or mention of it made me go into freak out mode. Dr. Cullen stroked my hair and muttered comforting words.

"Well, she said she was staying with Doggie-boy, maybe they smelled it on her," Rosalie said.

"Doggie-boy?" I asked, still clutching Dr. Cullen's arm.

"Jacob Black is a part of a werewolf pack," Esme said. Bella's expression was sad, and I knew why. Jacob had told me all about her.

"That reminds me, where's Renesmee?" Emmett asked.

"She's with Charlie," Bella replied, looking tired. Edward wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Who's Renesmee?" I asked. I remembered Dr. Cullen mentioning her, but I couldn't remember anything else.

"She's our daughter," Edward said.

"Vampires can have children?" I asked. Rosalie stood up, looking furious and walked away. I curled up into Dr. Cullen's arm again.

"I had her when I was a human," Bella said.

"It's a long story," Edward added.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Since I didn't need to sleep, I had a lot of spare time on my hands. Dr. Cullen took me out to hunt for a while.

"You're going to be nothing but thirsty for a while. That's why we sent Renesmee to stay with Bella's father," Dr. Cullen informed me. "She's got human blood, and that is the hardest smell to resist."

"So, she's a vampire and a human?" I asked, looking up from the elk I was drinking. Dr. Cullen smiled and wiped some blood from my chin, nodding. "But, Dr. Cullen…"

"Carlisle," he said, smiling warmly.

"Carlisle, how does that-"

"Work? Well, Edward was a vampire when he and Bella got married, so it just happened. It was a bad time. Bella was really sick and she drank blood before she even became a vampire to satisfy Renesmee. She nearly died when she gave birth," Carlisle said.

"That's awful!" I said. Renesmee sounded like a monster. But, then again, I was the one drinking the elk's blood.

"It was, but Bella says it was worth it everyday. We all adore Renesmee, and I know you will too," he said.

"Can I have some more?" I asked once I'd finished. Carlisle smiled and nodded.

"Of course," he said. We hunted for a few more hours before heading back to the house.

**(A/N: So, did you like it so far? I hope you guys did! **

**Carlisle: Now what should we do?**

**Me: I don't know. **

**Esme: Tell them to leave a review?**

**Me: OH YEAH! Leave a review! Please!**

**Carlisle: she'll give you a cookie!**

**Me: thanks, Carlisle. )**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: alright, here's chapter two! So, here's the deal, I get ten reviews and I post the next chapter.**

**Carlisle: that's no fair.**

**Ugh, yes it is. I like reviews, they increase my self esteem.**

**Carlisle: I'll increase your self esteem, *wink wink***

**Esme: What did you just say?**

**Hey, Esme, he just said he liked my story.**

**Esme: I'm watching you…**

**So, yeah, here's the story! Once again nothing belongs to me, except the plot of this fan fiction and Georgiana. **

**Carlisle: Leave her a review, and she'll give you a cookie!**

**R&R! And Enjoy!)**

Esme and Carlisle were arguing. I felt awful because they were arguing about me.

"Carlisle, you're putting the entire family in danger. The Volturi had a reason for attacking her and they obviously wanted her dead," Esme said.

"Well, it's their fault they didn't kill her. They knew they left some blood in her veins." Carlisle defended. They'd been fighting like this for days.

"Georgiana?" I heard a voice say. I turned to see Bella standing in the doorway of my room. "I was going to meet Jacob for dinner, or, well you know what I mean, and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me,"

"Yes! I'd love to see Jake!" I said. Bella knew I really wanted to get out of the house. I found a lovely black dress in my closet and some heels. I curled my hair and Bella grabbed the keys to Edward's Volvo.

"I hate taking my car," she explained. "It draws too much attention to myself." We listened to top 40 music the whole way to Port Angeles in silence. Once we got to the restaurant, I saw Jacob instantly.

"JACOB!" I screamed, running to hug him.

"Ugh, Georgiana, you reek!" he said, wrinkling his nose. That was when I smelled it; the overpowering scent of his blood. It felt like acid it my nose, and it was burning my throat. I felt Bella's hand wrap around my arm, but I was barely aware of it. The delicious scent was overpowering all of my senses. Jacob's eyes went wide, Bella said something; oh the blood. I wanted the blood.

"Georgiana, stop," Bella said. "Just don't breathe."

"Gee, are you okay?" Jacob asked. No, I was not okay. I would never be okay until I had his blood. "Gee?"

"Bella, help," I whimpered. Jake was one of my oldest and best friends, I didn't want to hurt him. Bella's hand came over my nose, blocking the addicting smell.

"Just hold your breathe and if you have to, breathe through your mouth," Bella instructed. I nodded and she let go of me.

"What the hell?" Jacob asked. Bella sighed.

"Jacob, I told you on the phone what happened." She said.

"So, you're a blood sucking leech now too?" Jacob said, trying to hold his breath.

"Yeah, but the Cullen's didn't turn me," I said. Jake ignored that.

"Your mom called us. She's been asking about you," Jacob said. My throat tightened and I felt the need to cry. I hated my mother and I didn't want anyone to mention her to me ever again.

"She doesn't care,"

"She says she's sorry,"

"Bullshit," I replied. Jake had a lot of ties with my mom, he loved her like she was his own mother. He refused to believe me about what she'd done to me. I could hear his heart beat.

"Let's get some food, huh?" Bella said. I sighed, vampires don't eat food. What was the point?

"Good idea, Bells," he replied, turning and heading into the restaurant. I was so pissed at him. He had no right to side with my mother on any of this! She'd kicked my out of the house after watching my father beat me half to death and not doing anything about it.

"Georgiana, it's okay," Bella whispered.

xxxxxxxxx

Once we got back home, Esme was gone. Carlisle was in his office, staring out at the dark night. Bella was trying to comfort Alice and Rosalie, and the boys had gone hunting.

"Carlisle?" I asked, opening the door to his office. He turned and smiled sadly at me. "Are you okay?"

"No, but I will be." He replied. I walked across the room to where he was sitting in front of the window. I put a hand on his shoulder and he held it. We stayed like that for a while. "She thinks you're my soul mate," Carlisle said after a while.

"What?" I asked.

"Esme and I were in love, but we both understood we were not each others' soul mate. We married because we were in love and so we could 'adopt' the others. It would have been strange to have an unmarried couple adopting so many children. I never thought the day would come when one of us found our soul mate," he explained. "She didn't want to stand in our way."

Relief washed over me. Carlisle had been feeling the way I had been feeling the few months I'd been living here. He was attracted to me. I felt like singing.

"Are you…do you think we're soul mates?" I asked. The word sounded so cheesy. I'd never believed in soul mates, but then again I'd never believed in vampires or werewolves either.

"Yes, I do. When you came to the hospital that night, the smell of your blood was so overpowering. I've become almost immune to the smell of human blood but yours, that was an entirely different story." He explained. "You were so young. You are only seventeen," He seemed to hate himself for it.

"Carlisle," I said, wrapping my arms around him. "I'm really not that young. I'm young in age, but I've been through things that most teenagers won't even go through when they're older. I'm mature, very mature for my age." He ran his fingers across my arm. "And anyway, I adore you,"

He turned to face me then. "Most people don't use that word anymore. It's tragic, because it's beautiful." He said. I smiled and hugged him closely, never wanting to let go. "It's beautiful, just like you," he whispered in my ear.

A knock sounded at the door. It was Edward, I could tell. His knock seemed angry. "Come in," Carlisle said.

"What's the real reason Esme left?" Edward asked as soon as the door was open. He stalked over to us and glared at me. "Because of **her**?" he pointed an accusing finger at me.

"Edward,"

"That's what Alice said. Because of YOU!" he yelled. "Because you're Carlisle's 'soul mate' and she didn't want to stand in the way of that!" I'd never seen him this angry before, and I was terrified.

"Edward, Esme's coming back! She may be gone for a few centuries but she will be back," Carlisle said. It amazed me that they could say 'a century' and mean it as a short period of time. "You knew we were not soul mates."

"What if the Volturi find her?" Edward yelled.

"Aro, Caius and Marcus are my old friends. They adore Esme and would never attack her," Carlisle replied, calmly.

"Yes, they 'adore' her. They may convince her to join them!" Edward shouted. Carlisle was so calm, it made Edward even more angry.

"They aren't evil Edward, they are just enforcing the law."

"They weren't enforcing the law when they attacked Georgiana," Edward shot back. I sighed. Somehow, the fight always came back to me.

"They aren't like us, Edward. They feed on human blood. They may have been heading home, they smelled blood and they were thirsty,"

"Why are you siding with them?" Edward yelled. He stormed out of the office, slamming the door behind him.

"I apologize for his behavior," Carlisle said after a while. "He's known Esme so long it's hard for him to let go. It's going to be hard for all of us."

"Does he hate me?" I asked in a small voice.

"No, he does not hate you. He's just—angry at you. He will come around, I promise," Carlisle said. He grabbed my hand and ran his thumb over my knuckles.

xxxxxxxx

Everyone else seemed just as angry as Edward, they just didn't show it around me. I felt awful. I found myself wishing the Volturi had murdered me.

Bella was the only one who wasn't angry. She took me shopping and hunting. Finally, she took me to see Renesmee. She knew I could resist the smell.

We went to her father, Charlie's house. He opened the door and I found myself missing my own father.

"Hey Bells," he said.

"Hi dad. This is Georgiana. Georgiana this is my dad, Charlie." Bella said. I shook hands with him and he invited us in. The house was small but cozy. There was left over take out on the kitchen table and toys on the floor.

We walked into the family room and sat on the couch, Charlie sitting in a chair across from us.

"She wants to meet Renesmee," Bella said. "Where is she?"

"She's actually with Jacob today." Charlie replied. "They'll be back any minute. So, Georgiana, tell me about yourself." Charlie's smile made me feel a little more comfortable.

"I'm from Chicago, I'm seventeen and I'm a bit of a geek, I like history a lot. My parents kicked me out of the house, and that's why I'm living with the Cullens," I said.

"Why would they kick you out?" Charlie asked. Bella gave him a look but I smiled.

"Because I got pregnant." I replied. Charlie nodded and didn't press any further, thankfully. Bella told me he was like that.

"I know you were staying with Billy and Jacob, but why are you staying with the Cullens now?" he asked. Bella gave him another look. "What? I'm just curious,"

"Carlis- I mean Dr. Cullen rescued me. I got in a car crash on my way out of LaPush and he helped me get better," I said.

"You were the girl in the car on that side street," Charlie realized. "Oh my god. We all thought you were dead. We just asked Dr. Cullen to take you to the hospital so you didn't have to die on the side of the road. We asked him to take care of you just in case."

"You thought I was dead?" I asked. My throat started closing up; death, everyone had thought I was dead. I shuddered.

"Yeah. Wow, no one told me you survived." Charlie said.

We heard the front door open and I smelled Jacob instantly. I held my breath as he came into the room. There was a beautiful young girl next to him. She looked about seven or so. Her hair was really curly and blonde. She was beautiful, breathtaking.

"Gee! How are you!" Jacob said excitedly. He came over and gave me a huge hug. I smiled and hugged him back, holding my breath.

Renesmee came over to Jake and pointed at me. "Oh, sorry. Nessie, this is Georgiana. And Georgiana, this is Renesmee," Jacob said. I smiled and bent down.

"Hi, Renesmee." I said. She placed her hand on my face and I was flooded with images. Memories perhaps? I saw the crash, Jacob with tears in his eyes, Carlisle kneeling next to my body, examining me with a hand over his nose. She removed her hand and smiled at me.

"Hi," she said, an adorable little smile on her face. I stared at her in awe.

"How does she do that?" I asked. Bella glanced over at Charlie, who got up.

"Does anybody want something to eat?" he asked, walking out of the room. Bella sat down on the floor beside me.

"Vampires each have a special power. She can speak without speaking, I can protect others' mind, Edward can read minds; we each have a unique power. That's hers." Bella explained.

"Do I have a special power?" I asked. Bella nodded.

"It just takes a really long time to master it, or even learn what it is." Bella said. I sighed and nodded.

As if on cue, Charlie re-entered the room. He had a beer bottle in one hand and chips in the other.

"Dad, you haven't been living on beer and chips have you?" Bella asked.

"Billy and I bring him dinner and lunch every other day," Jacob said. "Don't worry, we're taking good care of him."

After a while, Jacob took me outside to talk.

"So, how are you?" he asked. "Still crazy for my blood,"

I laughed and wrapped my jacket around me. "No, don't worry. I won't attack you," I replied.

"I heard Esme left," He said. It sounded like more of a question. I nodded. "Why?"

"Because Carlisle and I are soul mates," I mumbled. Jacob stared at me.

"Wait, what?"

"Carlisle and I are like Bella and Edward, we're soul mates," I repeated.

"But he's old," Jacob replied. The rain was pouring, ruining my hair, which drove me crazy. I put my hood up and wrapped my arms around myself.

"Yeah, but they all are," I replied.

"They're all frozen at our age, he's frozen at like twenty!" Jacob said. I took a deep breath trying to calm myself down.

"Jake, his age doesn't matter. I'm in love with him," I said.

"Really?" Jacob asked. "You've known the guy for a few months and you're in love with him. He's ancient!" Jacob shot back angrily.

"Jake, when you're frozen at seventeen forever, until the apocalypse, age doesn't matter at all." I replied. "And yes, I'm in love with him. I adore him."

"Whatever," Jacob said, walking back into the house angrily. I sighed. I loathed it when he did this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bella and I headed home at midnight. "I'm sorry about Jacob," She said.

"Don't be. It's not your fault," I replied, singing along to the song on the radio.

"He's just…he doesn't like the Cullens. He hates Edward because he was in love with me… and since he's a werewolf hating the Cullens is just in his blood." She explained.

"He told me about you," I admitted. "And how he was really hurt, but he said that you have to hit rock bottom before things ever get better." I explained.

"I regret hurting him, really I do. I wish I didn't. But I love Edward." She said. "Did you think I was a huge bitch?"

"A little," I replied. "But I didn't even know you. Now, I just think you're awesome." I said, laughing. She laughed along with me

When we got home, Carlisle was in his office, reading.

"Hey," I said quietly from the door way. Carlisle smiled and set the book on his desk.

"How was your visit?" he asked. I came over and sat on his lap, curling up against him.

"It was okay. Jacob and I got in a fight." I replied.

"Physical?"

"No!" I said, laughing. "Verbal. I may have awesome strength but I think he could still beat me in a fight." Carlisle's hand was stroking my back and I smiled. I felt so complete.

"What did you fight about?"

"You,"

"That's what I thought," he said, wrapping his arms around me.

"Bella told me vampires have special powers," I said. "What's mine?" Carlisle smiled and kissed the top of my head.

"WE can work on it now if you want," he said.

"Nah," I replied. "I'm too content right now," I wrapped my arms around his neck. He chuckled.

"Alright. Cuddling sounds good to me," he said. He kissed my forehead and I rested my head in the crook of his neck.

"I love you," I whispered. He smiled.

"I love you too," he replied.

xxxxxxxxxx

Carlisle and I practiced on getting my power to come out over the next few days. I was so tired that I eventually just gave up. I sat on the couch and read for a while, since no one really wanted to talk to me and Carlisle was at the hospital a lot. Edward went out of his way to give me dirty looks. It drove me crazy.

"Carlisle," I asked one night when he came home from work. "When is Edward going to come around?"

Carlisle glanced up from a paper and motioned for me to come sit on his lap. I cuddled up against his chest and he stroked my hair.

"Edward is very stubborn. If you want him to come around, you're going to have to make him come around." I rolled my eyes. "You have to talk to him and tell him that you're really annoyed with this."

"God, I hate confrontation," I said. Carlisle smiled and planted a soft kiss on my neck.

"You'll be fine. I know you will,"

I got up and walked to Edward's room. I knocked and heard an annoyed sigh.

"What?" He asked, angry. He opened the door and I walked in, shutting it behind me.

"Edward, what is your problem with me? Why did you convince everyone in this house to hate me? Why are you such an ass?" I asked, yelling.

"Wow," Edward said, sitting on his couch.

"Answer the questions!" I yelled.

"Because you took Esme's place in Carlisle's heart," he replied.

"Edward I never meant to take her place." I said. "I'm sorry, I really am. But I love Carlisle okay. I've never felt this way about anyone in my entire life. The last guy I was in love with left me pregnant and didn't care." I said.

"I know. I'm sorry," he said. I walked over and hugged him tightly.

"So we're cool?" I asked. He nodded.

"We're cool," he replied. I smiled.

"I'll go tell the others not to hate you," he said.

"You told them to hate me!" I shot back.

"I said if they didn't, I would tell Carlisle that they do it in his and Esme's room when they're not home," He said. I burst out laughing.

"That's awful!" I said.

"That must be why you're laughing," he said, laughing with me.

**(A/N: remember, 10 Reviews and I write another chapter!) **


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: Okay, so here's chapter three! Finally! Remember R&R please!)

Everyone was finally okay with me now. Alice seemed very relieved that she could dress me up again. As soon as we made up, she pulled me to my closet. "You NEED to learn how to use it!" she exclaimed.

Once she was done explaining, we went downstairs. Charlie and Renesmee were over. Renesmee ran to greet me right away. Charlie turned and said hello and I smiled.

"Charlie came over for dinner," Carlisle informed me. "Georgie, since you're so spectacular at cooking, why don't you help me?" he asked. I nodded and off we went to the kitchen. I could hear Emmett and Charlie cheering; they must be watching football.

"What are we making?" I asked.

"Pasta," Carlisle replied, coming over to me with a spoon. He handed it to me and I grabbed it, but he didn't let go, leaving our hands entwined.

"What kind?" I asked.

"Fettuccini Alfredo," he replied. If only I could eat human food. Fettuccini Alfredo was my favorite food ever in the world, and I couldn't eat it because all I ever wanted to eat or drink was blood. That sucks. "I'm going to make the sauce, you can cook the pasta." He said, letting go of the spoon. My legs felt like Jell-o again, just because of one touch. God, I was in love with him.

"You can make it without even looking at the recipe?" I asked, watching him start on the sauce. I was astonished.

"When you've got as much time on your hands as I do, you pick up a few things." He said.

"Damn you and your perfect-ness." I said. He laughed and went back to the sauce. It actually smelled really good, which is weird because I was a vampire, and hated human food. But I guess Carlisle's cooking is just too hard to refuse.

Once dinner was ready, we all ate. Everyone didn't seem to be enjoying their meal, with the exception of Charlie. It didn't taste that bad, but I really wanted blood. My stomach actually started growling. It was so loud, Emmett burst out laughing.

When dinner ended, we moved to the family room to watch TV. Thankfully, Charlie was too focused on the game to notice Dr. Cullen and his seventeen-year-old patient cuddling on the couch. I loved being close to Carlisle, it was just like being in heaven.

Finally, Charlie left. Renesmee stayed and went hunting with Carlisle and me.

"Carlisle," I said while watching Renesmee hunt. "What are people going to think about us?" I asked. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

"They are going to be," he paused, searching for the right way to say what he was about to. "A little disgusted, maybe?" I closed my eyes, it was so annoying that people could be so freaking judgmental.

"Age shouldn't matter when it comes to love," I said softly.

"I know, but in society it does. It didn't back in the sixteenth century, but girls were married off at age fourteen to men who were older than their grandfathers," he said.

"Were you ever engaged to be married?" I asked.

"No, I was not. I was in love with someone though. Her name was Christine. She was lovely, but once I changed, I had to tell her to leave me alone and never come looking for me again. I think she was afraid, because I sounded absolutely crazy when I said it. It was so hard for me," he said. I kissed his cheek and hugged him.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. He smiled and turned to me.

"It's alright. I have many regrets, but that doesn't affect how I am living my life," he said. He took my hand and kissed it. "And if I hadn't been turned, and hadn't left her, I would have never met you. I adore you, Georgiana." He said. I felt my unbeating heart melt with love.

**(A/N: Short chapter, I know. I'm sorry. The next one will be longer I promise! R&R, por favor!!)**


	4. Chapter 4

(**A/N: OH MY GOD. I'm sorry it took me SO long to update this! I have had an abnormally busy life and I basically forgot! I'm sorry! I hope you guys like this chapter! R&R! Please?)**

Carlisle finally convinced me to call home. He knew my mother was worried, and Alice said if I didn't call soon she would do something drastic, and no one would tell me what that drastic thing was.

"Hello?" I heard her say on the other line.

"Hi, mom." I replied. I heard her let out a long sigh of relief.

"Georgie! Thank god! Are you alright?" She asked.

"I'm fine mom, but listen, I'm not going home." I said. I heard a long pause and I could tell she was so shocked and devastated.

"Where are you?" She said after a long period of silence.

"In Forks. It's the town right next to LaPush." I replied. Carlisle squeezed my hand. He could tell how hard this was for me.

"Jacob said you got hurt," she said.

"I got in a crash, but I'm fine," I replied.

"Gee, you have to come home. Your father and I are getting a divorce. You can come home and finish school." She said. She really sounded desperate. "And Thomas wants to be with you, he loves you, Gee." She said.

"Mom," My voice cracked. If I could cry, I would probably be in hysterics. Carlisle wrapped his arm around my shoulders and I leaned into him. "Please. I'm living with Jake's best friend, Bella. I really like it here." I said. Another long period of silence.

"Alright," she replied, in almost a whisper. She could see there was no way to convince me to come back home. "I suppose you're old enough to make your own decisions. Just come back and visit, okay?" she said.

"I promise mom, I love you. I really love you," I said.

"I love you too, sweetheart." She replied. We said our goodbyes and I hung up the phone. I let out a whimper and Carlisle wrapped both arms around me and kissed the top of my head. "Am I ever going to see her again?" I asked him.

"If you really want to," he replied. "Alice, Jasper and I could take you," he said. I smiled.

"Really?"

"Of course. We can go on your birthday." He said. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

Xxxxxx

The guys had decided to take an overnight hunting trip, so Alice, Bella, Rosalie and I were having a "sleepover". Basically, we watched movies all night and painted each others nails in the family room.

"God, I hate this movie," I said. We were watching The Notebook, one of my least favorite movies. It was just so overplayed and mushy.

"How could you hate this movie?" Bella asked, turning to look at me from the floor.

"It's so gushy. I mean it's good but I basically see it once and I'm happy." I replied. "And I have NO clue why every girl makes her boyfriend watch it at least once."

"I agree," Rosalie said. She was sitting next to me and drying her nails. "If I ever tried to get Emmet to watch this, I think he might actually rip my hair out."

"You can always bribe them," Alice said. "Tell them all the dirty things you'll do if he watches it," Rose threw a pillow at her.

"I did that once! And it wasn't the Notebook I made him watch, it was Moulin Rouge! Totally different story!" She said. We all burst out laughing.

"Wow," I said, still laughing. Rose looked over at me with the look Alice gets in her eye when she's allowed to play Barbie with me.

"So have you and Carlisle…?" she asked.

"WHAT?!"

"Oh God, I don't want to know," Bella said. Alice laughed.

"I'm NOT answering that question," I replied. Rose laughed hysterically.

"You so have!" she said, pointing at me. "It's totally obvious, the way you guys cuddle all the time! I knew it!"

"Rosalie, we haven't even kissed on the lips yet and you think we're having sex?" I said. Rose's expression changed and became disappointed.

"You haven't even kissed?" she asked, totally shocked.

"I think it's adorable!" Alice defended, turning to smile at me. "Relationships aren't just about kissing and sex. They're about being in love with someone."

"Thanks, Alice." I said.

"Shhh!" Bella demanded. "My favorite part is coming up,"

xxxxxxxx

The boys came back from their trip super happy. Carlisle offered to take me out hunting, since I apparently had very dark bags under my eyes.

"So," he said after I'd finished. "What did you girls do while we were gone?"

"Watched a lot of sappy romance movies and talked about our sex lives." I replied. Carlisle burst out laughing.

"I bet that was interesting," He said. I nodded.

"I learned some pretty interesting things about Rose and Emmet…"

"I don't want to know!" he said, covering his ears. I laughed and grabbed his hand. "What else did you do?"

"I missed you," I said. He smiled and kissed my cheek.

Xxxxxxxx

We were greeted by Alice when we got back to the house. "Why didn't you tell me your birthday was coming up?" she asked. I sighed and glanced over at Carlisle. "We have to have a party!"

"Actually Alice, we were planning on going to visit her mother," Carlisle replied for me.

"Yeah, and say my final goodbye and all that stuff." I added. "But Carlisle said you and Jasper could accompany us."

"Yay!" Alice said. "Alright, I think this trip will go very well," she said. She paused and smiled. "Yup, it will!" she smiled and bounced off to find Jasper.

"I should probably call my mom and tell her." I said. Carlisle handed me his phone and I dialed her number.

"Hey mom," I said when she picked up.

"Sweetheart!" she exclaimed. Wow, she was excited.

"I was thinking about coming home for my birthday for a week," I said.

"Well that's great! We'll have a party and everything!" she said.

"Okay sounds good."

"And could you bring Jake? I haven't seen him since he was four." She asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I'll ask him. I have to go. I love you." I said. We hung up and Carlisle wrapped his arms around my waist from behind me.

"This is going to be such a sad birthday," I muttered. He kissed my cheek

"I know, I'm sorry," he said. I sighed and turned around. He wrapped his arms around me tight. I felt like I was so safe in his arms, and I just wanted to stay there forever.

**(A/N: again, I'm so sorry it took so long for this chapter to be posted. I'm really going to try to be on top of things now. Thanks for reading! Leave a review if you'd like!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N: Yay! I updated decently soon! Go me! So I just decided to update the rest of the story. I typed it all up and was like "why don't I just put all of it up at once!" so yay! And you know what would be totally awesome? Leaving me a review! Enjoy!)**

Alice packed for me, using the Chicago winter as an excuse to get me more clothes. I was grateful in the end, because the clothes she picked out were unbelievably cute, as always.

We got on an airplane and I was finally on my way home. Carlisle held my hand the entire trip. I watched Moulin Rouge on my portable DVD player which I had just bought and rested my head on Carlisle's shoulder, emotionally preparing myself for the awful, heartbreaking goodbye that was coming up rather too quickly.

"Are we going to tell your mother about us?" Carlisle asked after an hour on the plane. I sat up and shrugged. I was hoping this issue wouldn't come up.

"Should I?" I replied.

"I don't know, that's your decision, Gee." He said. Great. I had no idea what to do. I don't think I wanted to scare my mother that much, but I knew I had to tell her sooner or later.

Xxxxx

When we landed, Alice got a rental car. She pulled up to the curb in a Porsche. My jaw dropped as we all got in. Carlisle took the driver's seat, much to Alice's dismay, and Jasper, Alice, and Jacob all piled in the backseat, leaving me with the passenger seat. We drove to my house and right as we pulled up my mom ran outside in her tank top and sweats, despite the below zero weather.

"Jacob Black!" she cried. He smiled and gave her a huge bear hug. "Georgiana! You look so different…" she said. I sighed and nodded. I was hoping she wouldn't notice, but I think you would have to be blind AND deaf not to hear or see the drastic changes. I pulled her into a hug and smiled.

"Mom, this is Jasper, Alice and Carlisle Cullen." I said, introducing my vampire friends. My mom was clearly smitten with Carlisle. Wow, awkward situation!

"Hello," she said, shaking each of their hands.

"Carlisle was my doctor, who basically saved my life," I said. She smiled up at him and he held back a laugh. She clearly had a crush on him, but then again, who wouldn't?

We all dragged our bags inside and got situated. Carlisle came into my bedroom and looked around, seeing the Victorian Gothic-ness of it.

"It's strange, anyone can walk into this room and tell what kind of person you are." He said. I smiled and walked over to him. He wrapped me in his arms and kissed my cheek. "Are you okay so far?" he asked.

I sighed and glanced up into his butterscotch eyes. "I guess. I'll probably be fine until we actually have to say goodbye." I said. It was true, goodbyes were always so hard.

Xxxxxx

The rest of the week went by well. Carlisle would sneak into my room every night and we would either watch movies or he'd tell me stories of his centuries as a vampire. Each one of his tales captivated me. I could see the reflection of them in his eyes.

My birthday party was so much fun. My mom had basically invited all of my friends and hired a DJ. We danced and ate cake and had a blast. I introduced the Cullens and Jacob to everyone.

We were all dancing and singing along to Spring Awakening when it happened; Alice was next to me, and suddenly she grabbed my shoulder as she fell to the floor. I felt like it was all in slow motion. I knelt down next to her and Jacob and Jasper were at my side in a second.

"They're coming," she muttered. Jasper took her in his arms. "The Volturi, they're on their way. They want Georgiana." She said.

I felt like a twenty-ton brick had fallen into my lap. My stomach dropped. They were coming to kill me. Jacob pulled me into a hug and Jasper picked Alice up. I found my mom. "Tell everyone there's nothing to worry about, I'll be right back." I said. My mom nodded and me and the others ran upstairs, Carlisle following. He wrapped me in his arms and Jasper put Alice down on the bed.

"Gee, they want to kill you," She whispered.

"Why?" Jacob asked. He looked so scared and angry at the same time. I wanted to hug him and tell him it would be okay, but even I didn't know if that was true.

"I don't know. If they aren't there to greet them, they'll come here and kill anyone they have to just to get to her." She said. "We have to go back to Forks. We have to go back tonight."

"Alright. Carlisle, call the airport. Me and Jake will go talk to my mom." I said. I grabbed Jacob's hand and held it in mine. He squeezed it and I wanted to cry. I found my mom and everyone was wondering what was going on. I pulled her aside from the party.

"Mom, I have to go back to Forks tonight." I said. She looked really sad and disappointed, but worried at my tone of voice. She could tell something was really off and it made her so scared for me.

"Why?" she asked, her voice raspy and nervous.

"I can't tell you." I replied, wanting to burst out in tears. I wanted to tell her, really I did, but I knew I couldn't. Carlisle came up behind me.

"I got us tickets on a plane that leaves in four hours." He said. "But Alice told me that wasn't enough time…" he trailed off. I knew what he meant. We would have to run home. "She's already packed everything." I nodded. My mom was looking back and forth between us, panicking, trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Okay." I whispered. "Mom, I love you so much, more than anything in the world. I promise, you don't have to worry about me." I said. I heard her sniffle and I knew she was crying. This was so hard!

"I love you too, Georgiana. Call?" she asked. I smiled sadly and nodded.

"Of course, I love you." I said again. I kissed her cheek and hugged her. I said goodbye to everyone at the party and then walked out the door. Jake stayed with my mom to comfort her and because none of this involved him. Carlisle swept me up into his arms and we started heading back to Forks.

Xxxxxxxx

When we got back, Bella and Edward were waiting.

"We got a letter from the Volturi." Edward said as soon as we walked in the door. He handed it to Carlisle and he read it out loud.

_Carlisle Cullen, my old friend,_

_I am sorry to bother you, but this could not wait. I understand that you are in the company of someone I sent my guard to kill, Georgiana Isaacs. We had a reason for attacking her; and we had planned on killing her. We need to go through with this plan, and we shall be paying you a visit shortly. We just want to speak with you. We come in peace, my old friend. We look forward to seeing you again._

It was signed with the Volturi crest. I stared at the letter and it fell out of Carlisle's hand. Alice grabbed it and re-read it. I felt dizzy and my throat was closing up.

"So, they're actually coming?" Emmett asked, coming into the room with Rosalie. They looked so scared. I could almost feel the fear in the air.

"Yes, they are, and we need to prepare for their visit." Carlisle said. He wrapped me into an embrace and tried to calm me. I sighed and went upstairs to my room to unpack. Alice had packed all my pictures and stuff from my old room. I smiled and set them up on my dresser. A knock sounded at my door. It was Edward.

"Hey," I said, smiling sadly. He smiled and took a seat on the unused bed.

"Look, I've dealt with the Volturi many times before and it's no picnic." He said. "Just stay calm, don't let them know how afraid you are. They practically feed on fear." He said. I nodded and felt fear clench my stomach. "I promise, you will be fine. We are going to do whatever it takes to protect you."

Xxxxxx

The next day came, it was bright and sunny. How ironic.

There was a knock at the front door and Edward looked over at Carlisle. They exchanged a look and I knew it was the Volturi at our doorstep. Carlisle got up and opened the door.

In glided the most terrifying people I had ever seen. Three of them; they were tall with long hair and they were wearing long, dark robes.

"Carlisle," the middle one greeted.

"Aro. It's been too long," he said. "Caius, Marcus." He greeted the others. They moved in and I saw there were more; a little boy and girl and two other men. I gulped when I recognized my attackers.

"Jane, Alec, Demetri, Felix." Carlisle greeted. I looked over at Bella, who was clutching Edward's hand. The others seemed strangely calm, but if you looked into their eyes, you could see the fear.

"You received our letter, I presume?" Aro asked.

"Yes, yes I did." Carlisle replied. Aro looked around and finally spotted me. I shuddered as his red eyes bore into me.

"And there she is," he said. The others fixated their eyes upon me as well. I felt so afraid as they stared at me, their eyes almost burning holes through my skin. "Carlisle, listen; we need to take her back to Italy with us. Her power is so great that she is a threat to us all. We need to execute her." He said, still staring at me as he spoke. My throat was swollen and dry and I couldn't breathe if I had to. "You understand, do you not?" Aro asked.

Of course he didn't understand! He was in love with me, I was his soulmate! He wouldn't let someone kill me! He would never understand such a twisted request.

"Yes I understand completely." Carlisle replied. "Of course you may take her. If she's a threat, you must take care of it."

What!? The others looked around in shock. They were so confused, only Edward was the one who looked fine with it.

"Carlisle?" I asked. The Volturi all turned to glare at me.

"You may not speak unless spoken to!" Caius yelled. I searched for a trace of something in Carlisle's eyes to tell me he was really on my side, that there was some plan to rescue me. I couldn't find anything. He was siding with them. He was going to let them kill me.

"We wish to take her as soon as possible. You and your coven may also accompany us back to Italy, if you wish." Aro said. Carlisle smiled and nodded.

"We would like that very much. Thank you, Aro." He said. This couldn't be happening! This had to be some sick and twisted nightmare! I was probably asleep at home right now, and I would wake up and all of this will be a dream. I knew that could never be the case, but I couldn't help but hope. My dead heart was breaking, shattering into little tiny pieces, so tiny that it became dust.

"Come here, girl." Aro said. I stood up, shaking violently, and walked over to him. He grabbed a fist full of my hair and I cried out. "You're a pretty little thing, aren't you?" I struggled to get out of his strong grip. His cold hand ran down my side. I wanted to cry, he kept touching me. I felt so hopeless and worthless. I felt like Caesar when he saw that Brutus had stabbed him and been against him all along.

I looked over at Carlisle, pleading for help with my eyes. He just looked back, expressionless. His eyes were so empty, it was almost unreal. Those weren't the eyes I had seen when I'd first woken up from my coma, those weren't the eyes filled with so much history and love. They were the eyes of a true, cold blooded monster. I felt so sick. The man I loved had just sentenced me to my death and made no move to even try and defend me. He had betrayed me like Brutus had Caesar. I had never felt so hurt in my entire life.

**(A/N: wow, depressing, huh? And cliffhanger! Haha. Stay tuned to find out what happens next, and leave a review! Please! Hope you liked it!) **


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N: This is where the story begins to get really dark. So yeah, it's pretty much depressing and a little tad bit violent this entire chapter. Just to warn you. Wow, the story is almost over! It's kind of a happy and sad occasion! Only about two more chapters to go!! Read & review pretty please!?)**

The journey to Italy was long and brutal. Felix and Demetri acted as my "guards" and all they did was hurt me and try to touch me. Felix fed from me twice.

Carlisle was with Aro, Marcus and Caius. He and the others were being treated like kings and queens. I felt so hurt and betrayed. Had he been lying to me and using me this whole time? Had he been apart of this whole scheme to capture me?

We finally made it to Italy. They dressed me in black and put a veil over my face, to block me from the sunlight. I couldn't see anything, and I tripped and stumbled most of the time. Felix was supposed to be leading me, but sometimes he would walk me into a wall or pole, just for his own amusement. We walked through alleyways, trying to stay away from the light and not draw any attention. I became more terrified with every second that passed by.

The only thing I could think about was Carlisle. I analyzed every perfect memory I had of him, trying to see if anything was wrong, to catch a hint that he had been lying to me. I found nothing. No clues or anything. It made me so frustrated.

We came to a large tunnel and then a castle. I remained covered until we got inside. My veil was removed and I looked around. The inside was so gothic looking and dark.

I didn't really have much time to look closely at things. I was shoved down to the dungeons, where I was put in a small cell. Felix came in and tortured me twice a day. Finally, Aro told him to control himself and he was forced to stop.

Jane came down on occasion. She just stared at me, watching me. She would never say a word. I finally got up the courage to ask her why she did it.

"Because I like watching you be afraid of me." She replied, her red eyes glowing. I felt my stomach churn.

"When may I die?" I asked, my voice faltering and trembling.

"Tomorrow. I will miss watching you," Jane said. She stood up and left. I felt my will to live, even until tomorrow, die inside of me. Carlisle was against me, I lost my child, I would never see my mother again, I had been raped and tortured…the list went on and on.

Xxxxxxx

Finally, my day had come. I was going to be executed and never see the light of day again. I was dressed in a black dress, and it was to be ripped off of me before I was torn up and burned.

I was led to a room that liked like a small, indoor Coliseum. The Volturi and it's guard were sitting together; Aro, Caius and Marcus sitting in the front with the Cullens. I noticed Edward wasn't there.

"Georgiana Isaacs," Aro said, standing up. "You are about to be executed. Do you understand why?"

"No, I do not. I have done nothing wrong," I replied, my voice stronger and more brave than I felt. Aro seemed angry at my remark and the Volturi began to whisper amongst themselves.

"No, you have done no wrong. You do, however, possess more power than any one vampire should be allowed." He said. That wasn't my fault. "You are to be ripped apart by the limbs and then burned." Aro informed me.

"No she will not!" Edward's voice yelled from somewhere behind me. I turned to see him standing with a group of other vampires. "Touch her and you will regret it!"

Aro simply laughed in reply. "What, boy, could you possibly do to me?" He asked. He looked over at Carlisle. "Your son will be next. How dare he think he could challenge us!" He asked. Carlisle shrugged.

"Perhaps, my old friend, he believed this execution was not a just one." Carlisle said, his face calm. I was so confused at this point. Carlisle looked over at me and I could see a glimmer in his gold eyes.

"It is a just one!" Aro shouted in reply.

"You are abusing your powers! You have been for much too long!" Yelled one of the vampires behind Edward. "You need to go, and we need to reclaim our rights!"

"Is this some sort of revolution?" Aro yelled, his voice echoing off the stone walls. I shivered; his voice, like one from a child's nightmares.

"Yes, and it is a just revolution, quite unlike this act of murder you are about to commit!" yelled another vampire.

"This girl is innocent; she never harmed anyone, threatened anyone, or broke any law. You claim you are protecting and executing the law, but you are now going against all of your own and murdering an innocent young girl!" called a third.

Aro, outraged, turned to glare at Carlisle. "Your son, your son is leading a revolution against us?" He yelled.

"I declare war; if we win, you leave your throne forever! If you win, you execute all of us for acts of treason." Carlisle said. Aro laughed angrily.

"You think you can beat us?" Marcus shouted, standing.

"Well, if you're so confident you cannot lose to us, why hesitate to fight?" Carlisle asked.

"We agree!" Aro yelled. The Volturi and their guard leaped into action, as did the Cullens and the other vampires. I had no idea what to do.

I felt an arm wrap around my waist roughly. I spun around and saw Felix.

"Hello, beautiful!" he said. I screamed and tried to struggle out of his hard grip. "Why so frightened, little kitten?" he asked.

"You're sick! Let me go!" I screamed. He laughed and bit into my neck. I cried out in pain.

"Get away from her," a voice said. I looked up and saw Carlisle crouched in a defensive position. "Let her go or die." He snarled.

"I'd love to see you try." Felix replied. Carlisle shrugged.

"Alright." He said, leaping at Felix. I was knocked out of the way, falling hard on my arm. It thankfully didn't break, but it would have if I was mortal. I watched the fight with terror in my stomach. Felix was on top of Carlisle and Carlisle was screaming in pain under him. I felt anger bubble up in my stomach and it rose like molten lava, until it over took me completely. I felt energy in my hands, and it was more powerful than ever. I wanted to break Felix's legs.

I pushed the energy out of my hands and straight at Felix. His legs snapped and he howled in pain. Carlisle looked up, shocked and wondering what had just happened. I felt more energy and I wanted to break Felix's neck. I pushed my energy at Felix once more and his head snapped back, earning another howl of agony. I'd found my power; I could control the body! I pushed again and he stood up on his broken legs and walked into the fire that had been started and burst into flames. He screamed in pain.

I ran over to Carlisle. "Are you hurt?" I asked.

"Yes, but that will heal. I understand why the Volturi were so afraid of your power. I believe you can also control the mind." He said. "You made him think he wanted to burn."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes! Really!" Aro shouted from behind me. He grabbed my hair and lifted me off my feet. "This is why you were sentenced to die; because your power is all controlling." He yelled. I wanted him to let go, and he did. I fell to the floor and landed next to Carlisle, who wrapped an arm around me protectively. "How did…you whore!" he yelled. I wanted him to think about unicorns. "I love pink unicorns with purple manes!" he shouted.

"I bet you do," I said, standing up. "And you love cake, nail polish, and The Notebook." I said, circling him.

"Yes! The Notebook is so romantic and so beautiful!" He exclaimed. The rest of the vampires stopped fighting, stunned. They all stared at Aro, shocked and terribly confused.

"Really? I hate that movie." Emmett said, ripping an arm off one of the vampires. The vampires took advantage of the stunned Volturi and attacked them. I told Aro to leave and surrender his throne to the others. Jane and Alec got away, along with Aro, Caius and Marcus. We burned the remains of the torn up Volturi.

Carlisle ran to me and I collapsed in his arms. "YOU!" I yelled, slapping him hard across the face.

"Let me explain," he said. I sighed.

"Ugh, fine." I replied. I was too exhausted from using my power so much that I just didn't have the energy to argue.

"YES! BURN BITCHES!" Emmet screamed from the fire. I sighed and smiled.

"Only Emmet."

**(A/N: WOO HOO!!! I LOVE THAT CHAPTER! Did you guys? I hope you did because I thought it was kind of awesome. So please leave a review! It would make my day totally awesome!)**


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N: wow, so last chapter was clearly the climax of the story! So here's the falling action and…oh blah blah blah I promise we're not in English class! Enjoy the chapter! And please leave a review!)

"Listen Georgiana," Carlisle said. "I never thought they would do the unspeakable things they did to you. This was a plan Edward and I came up with together. We never imagined that you would be treated the way you were. I am so sorry, my love." He said. We were sitting in a hotel room in Italy, the day after the fight.

"It's alright. You did what you had to do," I replied. "I just wish you could have told me."

"I couldn't because Aro would have read your mind and seen the plan. Bella masked that memory from Aro's vision in all three of our minds, but she wouldn't be able to mask it from yours because you would be too far away from us. You needed to be truly shocked and feel betrayed." Carlisle explained. I nodded, lying my head on his lap. I was exhausted.

"I understand." I said. "I'm glad none of it was actually true. I would rather have been executed than have to live without you." Carlisle smiled and lifted me up, sitting me on his lap and wrapping his arms around me. I smiled. "I love you," I whispered.

"I love you, too." He replied. He leaned forward and captured my lips with his. Since my senses had been increased due to my transformation, the kiss was like heaven times ten. I felt a tingle in my fingers and toes. I felt the rest of the world melt away until it was only me and him. I finally understood what all those lame romantic novels were talking about when they described the first kiss.

He pulled away much too soon. His hands cupped my face, his thumbs running over my cheek bones gently. "You're so beautiful," he breathed. I never thought I'd ever hear someone say that to me. I was addicted to him, and I never wanted to go through rehab.

Xxxxxx

We headed home the next day on an airplane. I'd finished three books by the time we landed in New York, and six more by the time we landed in Port Angeles.

We were finally home. I was worried I would never see this place again. I turned and kissed Carlisle.

"Get a room!" Emmett yelled, earning a smack on the head from Rosalie. "OW!"

"How many of those do you need until you learn?" Rosalie asked. I laughed and sat on the couch, just as Edward's phone rang.

"Hello?" he asked. We all wondered who the hell would be calling Edward. "Esme! How are you?" he asked. "Yeah, hang on, I'll put you on speaker phone." He hit a button.

"Hey everyone!" Esme's voice filled the room.

"Hi Esme," Everyone said.

"I think I'll be coming home soon! I'm in Paris, it's so lovely." She said.

"Did you find your soulmate?" Alice asked.

"Yes, his name is Louis. You guys will all love him. He loves art, music and Moulin Rouge."

"I like him already," Rosalie said.

"And we're going to every sight in Paris. We're half way done, so I'll be home in a few months." She said.

"Yay! Esme we miss you so much," Bella said.

"Aw, I miss you all too. I've taken plenty of pictures and I got each of you a present," she said. Alice smiled.

"Did you get me a really cute outfit?" she asked. Esme laughed.

"Yes, I got you lots of cute clothes. Well, I have to go. I love and miss you all!" she said.

"Bye Esme." Everyone said. The other line went dead.

Carlisle smiled and sat down next to me, wrapping his arms around me. I sighed and breathed in his familiar scent. I was so addicted to every little thing about him. He was like my own personal drug.

"Are you happy she's coming home?" I asked him.

"Of course, I love her, just not in a romantic way anymore." He replied. I smiled and pulled him into a kiss.

"Seriously, get a room!" Emmett yelled once more. Rose smacked him on the back of the head once more. I laughed and kissed Carlisle again. "Egh, this is worse than the Notebook!"

"STOP INSULTING MY FAVORITE MOVIE!" Bella yelled.

"It's a bad movie!" Emmett yelled back.

"Amen, brother!" I cheered. Carlisle laughed and kissed me again.

"Stop it with the PDA!" Emmett yelled. I flicked him off while still kissing Carlisle and laughing. "That is not cool."

Xxxxxxxx

Carlisle had decided to take me on an actual "date". He said to dress nice. I found a red dress with a v-cut neck and it stopped three inches above my knees. I wore a rose in my hair and a really pretty heart neacklace and black pumps.

"You look beautiful," Carlisle said as I came down the stairs. I smiled and took his arm.

"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself," I replied, smiling. We walked to the garage and got in his black Mercedes.

"I love your car. Can I steal it?" I asked. He laughed and pulled out of the garage. "Where are we going?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out," he replied. I laughed and turned on the radio. One of my favorite songs came on; My Eyes Adore You by Frankie Valli and the Four Seasons.

_My eyes adored you  
Though I never laid a hand on you,  
My eyes adored you  
Like a million miles away from me you couldn't see  
How I adored you:  
So close, so close and yet so far away._

We drove through the town to the woods. Carlisle stopped and got out and opened the door for me, scooping me up into his arms. He ran until we came to this huge clearing in the middle of a meadow. I looked over and saw his skin was sparkling in the sunlight. I could actually see the sunlight, which surprised me because we were still in Forks.

"Wow," I whispered. He grabbed my hand and lead me to the middle of the meadow. His skin looked like a bunch of tiny diamonds. He looked like a Greek god.

"This is what happens when vampires go into the sunlight; we don't die or explode like in the movies. We shine," he said. I looked down at my arms and gasped. My skin was glittering just like his.

"Wow. Carlisle, I'm…"

"Beautiful," he answered for me. I smiled and grabbed his hand. He lied down on the grass and I followed him, lying my head on his chest. We just gazed at each other for a while, then Carlisle kissed my hand. "Georgiana, I love you so much," he said. "More than I have ever loved anyone before. Georgiana, I don't think I could ever live without you. You are my life, you make my immortality worth while. I thought this life was hell on earth and for the longest time I begged God to let me die.

"But then you came along, and you made me feel alive again, even though I've been dead for so long. I feel like I'm human when I'm with you, I feel complete when I'm with you," he said. I smiled and he sat up, and I followed. He got down on one knee and pulled out a little red box. My eyes went wide. "Georgiana Isaacs, love of my life, will you marry me?" He asked. I felt my unbeating heart melt. I gasped as he opened the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. It was old, like it was from the 16th century. I wanted so badly to cry.

"YES!" I exclaimed. Carlisle smiled wide and put the ring on my finger. I smiled and kissed him deeply. I was engaged! I held him close and kissed him again.

"I love you so much," I said.

"I love you too," He replied, kissing me deeply.


	8. Epilogue

**(A/N: and sadly, this shall be the end of this tale. But I'm writing another one, but it's a lot more depressing! Just warning you! I hope you liked this story as much as I liked writing it! So R&R pretty please and enjoy!)**

Everything was perfect. I was getting married and Esme was coming home; everyone was happy.

Carlisle said he wanted the wedding to be anywhere I wished so I chose England. The ring was from the late 1500's or early 1600's and I wanted the wedding to be centered around it, like Bella and Edward's was. I chose Hampton Court as our location.

Alice and Rosalie were helping me plan everything, thankfully. I really needed their help.

"I'll help picking out the lingerie for the wedding night!" Emmet had exclaimed. Rosalie, once again, smacked him on the back of the head, while we all laughed.

"Do all of us get to be in the wedding?" Renesmee asked. Jacob smiled and I nodded.

"You're going to be flower girl," I told her. She smiled and hugged me.

"Yay!" she cheered. I laughed.

Esme called us every day. We told her the news and she felt awful that she couldn't make it. Her and Louis were apparently meeting some royal family. Either that, or she didn't want to see Carlisle marry someone else, which is totally understandable.

My mom and dad got their divorce finalized and I'd never been more happy (wow, I never thought I'd be happy if my parents got a divorce. How pessimistic!)

Bella and I were really close and she went shopping with me for a wedding dress. Since I was super picky, it took forever.

"Bells, thanks for being so patient," I said.

"Believe me, I was just as picky as you when I got my wedding dress." She replied. When we got home, I had a present waiting for me. A huge blue sparkly Hummer was sitting in the driveway with a huge bow stuck on top of it. "That must be your 'before the wedding' present," Bella said. I gawked and everyone came out of the house.

"Damn, I want that car!" Emmett said. I laughed and walked over to Carlisle.

"How did you know I'm secretly obsessed with Hummers?" I asked. He smiled and kissed me.

"Edward." He replied. I laughed and nodded.

"That makes sense. Bella said this was my 'before the wedding' present." I said. "Is there an 'after the wedding' present?"

"Of course," Carlisle said.

"Carlisle! No! Too much money!" I said. He laughed and kissed me, ignoring the comments Emmett shouted at us. Rose smacked him once more.

"Emmett, when will you learn?" I asked, still in Carlisle's arms.

"He'll learn eventually. Just don't let him give a toast at the wedding," Rosalie said. I laughed.

"Wow, Emmett giving a toast. Bad thoughts. My mom would die!" I said. Carlisle nodded.

"What about at the rehearsal dinner?" he asked. Rose hit him.

"Emmett, no speeches!" I yelled. "I will kill you if you say anything!"

"Sorry, mom." He said. I rolled my eyes and kissed Carlisle again.

"Want to go for a ride?" I asked. He smiled and nodded.

"In the car or something else?" Emmett asked. This time, I smacked him.

"Get your head out of the gutter!" I yelled, trying really hard not to laugh…and failing miserably.

"Whatever you say," he said with a wink. I sighed, giving up. He was never going to learn. Carlisle gave me the keys and we got in the car.

"Be careful," he warned. I laughed

"Don't worry, I won't crash the car on the first day I get it," I replied, turning on the radio. I pulled out of the driveway and waved goodbye to the others.

In the back of my mind I knew Jane, Alec, Marcus, Caius and Aro had escaped and would want revenge. But I'd worry about that when the time came. For now, I was just basking in my perfect fairytale ending. I'd found my Prince Charming, and we were going to have a spectacular wedding.

"My eyes adored you," Carlisle sang as we drove off into the sunset.

**(A/N: awww how adorable? So cute! I loved writing this story and I'm a little sad it's over. But a review might cheer me up! Please R&R!! Hope you guys liked it!)**


End file.
